A gritos de esperanza
by Kurokocchin
Summary: -Universo Alternativo- Su vida era una perfecta farsa, que estaba haciendo estragos en la vida de cada uno a consecuencia de un acuerdo del pasado y había dos opciones aprender a convivir o dejar que la soledad hiciera de las suyas.


_A gritos de esperanza_

_Autor: KaineLeto _

_Serie: Inuyasha © _Rumiko Takahashi

Advertencias: Drama, lemon Universo alternativo AU, algo de Occ en la personalidad de algunos personajes

Pareja Principal: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Resumen: Su vida era una perfecta farsa, que estaba haciendo estragos en la vida de cada uno a consecuencia de un acuerdo del pasado y había dos opciones aprender a convivir o dejar que la soledad hiciera de las suyas.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Eso era inútil, los gruñidos los rasguños en la espalda de aquel ser de cabellera plateada, iban siendo mas profundos a cada ritmo de una estocada.

Se sentía sofocada, asfixiada llena de deseo placer y lujuria, su relación no era de amor era simple capricho de sus padres.

Y cuando se dio la culminación de aquel acto de lujuria tomo su bata suavemente y le pregunto al de mirada dorada:

-Y dime Sesshomaru, solo soy un objeto verdad=- cuestiono con cierto dolor aquella azabache de mirada marrón

El de cabellera plateada, le miraba intensamente, el sabia que su contrato no abarcaba ese tipo de preguntas pero, sentía un vacío en su interior y negó con la cabeza, esos simples sentimientos eran de humanos.

Para ella esta no era vida, había aceptado casarse con el hijo mayor de los Taishô, por un simple contrato.

Sus padres como tal desde su nacimiento había sido acordado, ya que ambos heredarían importantes empresas ellos dueños de unos hermosos hoteles estilo oriental repartidos en todo el mundo desde Madrid hasta Nueva York, ciudad donde actualmente radicaba. Ella era hija de un importante banquero y como tal su estatus era muy importante para su padre, normalmente siempre estaba bajo la sombra de todos los paparazzi que solo husmeaban en su vida o el la de se hermana menor la bella Kikyo.

Suspiro cansada de esperar la respuesta tomo la bata de seda regada por la habitación y se encamino a la ducha, con su porte de altivez, de orgullo ella no iba a permitir que el quebrara la poca cordura que ella tenia, por que desde que tenia uso de razón Sesshomaru Taishô, era un ser sin sentimientos a los cuales consideraba mundanos inútiles y sin sentido, ni escrúpulos.

Por que el debía ser su esposo su cordura se la llevaba el demonio, no había momento en el que maldijera eso, sus peleas que siempre era simples. Pero nunca pasaban de unos días sin hablarse.

Pero ahora que sus padres le impusieran tener un hijo era demasiado pronto, no se sentía preparada, a sus 25 años todavía quería viaja conocer, pero eso ya no se podía. Ahora debía mantener una imagen de esposa buena y abnegada, aunándole su papel de una mujer de negocios que esta a la par de su marido.

Tomo el grifo del agua caliente y lo paso por su cuerpo, no podía negar que el sexo con Sesshomaru era exquisito, pero no había sentimientos solo era puro y cruel sexo donde estaban las caricias, los besos llenos de pasión que se supone que los casados comparten, Sesshomaru no era de ese tipo. Pero nunca espero eso de el. Salió de el baño y tomo la primera pijama que encontró en su armario un camisón rosado de seda mientras cepillaba su cabello veía a su esposo, siempre después de su acto sexual el se dormía profundamente con una enorme tranquilidad.

A veces no sabia si el fingía dormirse, o realmente se dormía por que en esos momentos ella se sentía libre de poder hacer algo simple como acariciar su cabello o besar su frente. El nunca había despertado.

Por su parte Sesshomaru, sintió la suave presencia de su esposa Kagome sentarse en la cama, y ahí venia ese momento pacido donde ella le besaba la frente como niño pequeño, se sentía bien no iba anegarlo por eso siempre fingía dormir para disfrutar el aroma de su esposa, ese aroma de Lirios y fresas, era simplemente adictivo.

Llevaban 6 mese de casados, casi no se veían por las importantes reuniones de negocios de ambos, las únicas veces que eran en la noche en su cama, y podía sentirse hasta cierto punto culpable, el tampoco la obligo a casarse por ese estúpido acuerdo que habían hechos los padres de ambos antes de nace, el.

Con una corta edad de 27 años Sesshomaru Taishô. Era considerado un genio de los negocios y administración, su vida podía pasar como la vida que cualquiera soñaría, un gran empleo prospero y una bella esposa ya solo le faltaba un descendiente, aquel ser que llegaría a completar aquella vida supuestamente envidiable.

Pero lo que el mundo no sabia es que ellos sufrían y mucho la soledad de ambos corazones, por que aunque estuvieran casados vivieran en el mismo techo, eran un par de completos extraños, se sabían sus nombres por mecanismo y formalidad.

Ninguno de los dos sabia de los gustos del otro, que si a Sesshomaru le gustaba tomar su café con un libro de Gabriel García Márquez con una bella melodía de Vivaldi.

O que a ella le gustaba tocar el piano y componía su propia música. Eran detalles que ninguno de los dos sabia.

Eran dos completos extraños viviendo una farsa, por dale gusto a sus padres, donde quedaban sus sentimientos, esa ansiada libertad.

Esas ya era solo ilusiones para ambos, mas para la joven de cabellera azabache que tuvo que olvidarse de su vida como una futuro compositora de piano y el de simplemente de ser un escritor.

Ellos eran los mayores debían darle el ejemplo a la familia, en ser algo que ellos no eran.

Era su deber ante su familia y la sociedad, y eso des hastiaba, por que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento que llenara y diera calidez a cada corazón,

Su vida era una farsa maravillosa, que los destruía lentamente.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Hola mundo, aquí Kaine con una nueva idea fumada y algo rara, es que volví a ver a Inuyasha y como carambas resistirme a esta pareja si son un amor, lastima que Rumiko no los dejo juntos –suspiro- pero gracias a los fics puedo hacerlo realidad.

Será algo dramática para eso estuve viendo una novela mexicana en la cual me base en algunas ideas, pero pues le puse de todo un poco si la introducción es algo confusa el primera capitulo se disiparan las dudas espero.

Muchas Gracias por leer

KaineLeto: No me digas olvidarme cuando marcaste mis pensamientos con tus besos

Metepec, México a 21 de septiembre de 2012


End file.
